KR20100029652A discloses a low-temperature dryable conductive paste comprising 60 to 90 wt % (weight-%) flake type silver powder, and 10 to 40 wt % of a polyester binder resin. The flake type silver powder has a particle size distribution in the range of 1-10 μm or it may be present as a mixture with flake type silver powder having a particle size distribution in the range of 100 to 500 nm. The 10 to 40 wt % polyester binder resin are composed of 5 to 20 wt % polyester resin solid and 5 to 35 wt % diluent.